Icky Thump
by Jibbly
Summary: Arthur is assinged another target and he assembles his team which just so happens to include a charming forger. Eames/Arthur Cobb/Mal crack dream!violence shameless usage of pick up lines


**Okay, so I'm totally in love with this paring! I don't know what's wrong with me, but lately I've been shipping movie paring for like the past two months like crazy. And I have neglected my other anime stories for a looonnng time.**

**But I just had to post this. I know this is short, but I will promise that the other chapters will be at least 3x as long as this chapter. **

**All of my followers know my chapters are always an average of 7-9 pages **

**Disclaimer: Not mine.**

**Warnings: Eames using pick-up lines on Arthur shamelessly, swearing, crack, and utter me-ness**

**Icky Thump**

**(Because I just so happen to be listening to the song at the moment)**

Arthur was staring down at the current target's information. His dark hair not in its usual slicked back style, but let loose and wet, because he had just gotten out of the shower. He was contacted about an hour ago, with a new target and a week to do the job. And of course, failure was not an option.

The target was female, Hispanic, family part of the cartel, and was the next in line to a major billion dollar company, and still not even eighteen.

He still needed to assemble a team, more than likely he would choose Cobb and Mal. They were, after all, the best in the business. He took out his cell phone and dialed threw a secure line to Cobb, knowing Mal would be with him as well. After three rings, it was finally picked up.

"_Hello?"_

"Cobb."

"_Arthur? What can I do for you?"_

"I have a job, and I think you and Mal would be interested."

There was some shuffling on the other line before Cobb spoke again.

"_You're on speaker. Hi Arthur! It's me, Mal."_

Arthur let a little smile grace his lips as he heard the woman's voice.

"Hey there Mal. So what do you guys say? Into it?"

"_How much we talking about here, Artie?"_

"About 200,000 thousand each and I told you not to call me that Cobb."

"_Hell yeah, we are! Where should we meet up, Arthur dear?"_

"Well, the target lives in Austin, Texas."

"_We're in Madrid, so we'll be there in a couple of hours. We'll call you when we get there, okay Arthur?"_

"Yeah, sounds good. See you guys later."

He shut off his phone, snapping it shut content in knowing that his closest friends were working alongside him on this case.

But he would also need a forger….

There was always Eames.

'No, no way in hell.'

Arthur took another look at the woman's information and scanned through it, looking for something he had seen. After a second, he saw it.

"Damn it…"

She had had her subconscious trained to protect itself.

He opened his phone and scrolled down his contacts list.

'Eames…'

He grimaced as he read the name. It was Cobb who had programed the other's number in his phone in emergencies. As if he would ever call that man.

He was a total buffoon, but damnit was he good at his job.

Arthur's left eye started to twitch when he pressed down on the call button and hesitantly put the phone to his ear.

It rang two times before it was picked up.

"_Hey Baby."_

'Urggggggghhhhhhhhhhhh… He's already started.'

"Eames."

"_Arthur, Darling! It's been too long!"_

'Not long enough…'

"_You've missed me, am I right?"_

"Eames, this is serious. Pay attention."

"_I agree. I am completely serious. Seriously in love with you."_

Arthur pinched the bridge of his nose in frustration.

'God shoot him, the idoit was already starting on the pick-up lines.'

"I have a job, are you interested or not?"

"_Would that job include loving you? Because I already do that full time, darling."_

"Be at Austin, Texas by tomorrow morning or I'll get someone else. Goodbye, Mr. Eames."

"_Good night Art-"_

_-Click-_

So now he had Cobb, Mal, himself, and Eames. His team was set, now off to Texas.

**It has begun! **

**Lol well it was just a little chapter but no need to fret baby birds!**

**The other chapters WILL be a lot longer.**

**So …**

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW~~~~!**


End file.
